


Snowglobe

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [20]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ernest gets Katrielle a special present for Christmas.





	Snowglobe

“What do you have there, Pinstripes?” Sherl asks, wandering over to Ernest as he unwraps a package in the corner of the room.

“Ssh, Sherl,” Ernest hisses, looking at him over his shoulder. “The postman just delivered something for me. Its part of Kat’s Christmas present. So I’d prefer it if you kept your voice down. I want it to be a secret.”

“Fair enough,” Sherl says. “Can I see?”

Carefully, Ernest opens the box and takes out the gift. It is a snow globe, personally designed by Ernest and made by a professional up in Glasgow. He shows it to Sherl, watching the dog study the image: a model of Katrielle and Ernest stood outside the Layton Detective Agency, with Sherl stood by Kat’s feet. The models of Kat and Ernest are holding hands. He gives it a shake, and snow falls over the scene.

“What do you think?” he asks.

“I think she’ll love it, Pinstripes.”

Ernest smiles. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

On Christmas Day, Katrielle opens her main Christmas present, and her eyes widen. She carefully studies the snow globe, and then looks at Ernest.

“It’s beautiful,” she says, and she gives him a kiss. “Thank you so much.”


End file.
